Miss Teen Popular'
by KitsuneYoukaiMomo
Summary: Kagome. Miss teen popular.Cheerleading captain and one kick ass drummer with a voice from heaven.Every guy wants her but none can touch this little 15year old princess.Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango…School’s bad Asses, and enemies of Kagome…full summery in
1. Chappy 1

* * *

' **Miss Teen Popular'  
**_**

* * *

**_

Kagome. Miss teen popular. Cheerleading captain and one kick ass drummer with a voice from heaven. Every guy wants her but none can touch this little 15-year old princess. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango…School's bad Asses, and enemies of Kagome… who are looking for a drummer! Will Kagome go from Teen popular to punk princess? Or will she remain a untouchable prep?  
OOO read please!!! - And review!

* * *

"Kagome-Chan!!!" came the call of Kouga. Kagome turned around her raven black hair flowing behind her as her chocolate brown eyes searched for the one who had called her name. She spotted Kouga, and stopped as he drove up next to her in his car. "Hello Kouga-Kun." she said smiling as he stopped next to her. "Good morning Kagome. Do you need a ride?" He asked returning her smile. "Yes. Thank you." she said getting in. 'Why do I keep being nice to him? He never leaves me alone… and he's way to old for me!!!' she thought desperately looking out the window. She spotted two of her worst enemies there walking hand in hand to school. Inuyasha and Kikyou. The bastard who made her life hell and the bitch from hell. They were perfect for one another. 'They deserve one another.' she thought with a silent laugh.

"Hey Kagome. I've been wondering. Would you like to go to the movies or something with me on Saturday?" Kouga asked interrupting her thoughts. "Gomen Kouga but I got plans. Besides you know I don't date." Kagome said looking out the window again. "I know. But I wont give up. Were meant for one another. You and I both know that." he said with a wink as she rolled her eyes. 'Oh great here he goes again. With the we were meant for one another bullshit.' She thought annoyed as she got out of the car and walked up the steps to their school. "It was only a matter of time till I found you. Though I wish it had been sooner…" Kouga droned on and on as Kagome zoomed out in boredom.

'Why me?' she asked as she opened her locker before it was slammed closed by someone passing by. "Hey!" She yelled turning around to look for the culprit when she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyou smirking at her. "Bitch." she muttered turning around to open her locker again when it was closed once again. "I'm not _a_ bitch. I'm _the _bitch. And you should do well to remember that." Kikyou sneered. "Shut up. You should do well to remember that I can make your reputation sink rock bottom… not that it needs it… I can turn this whole school against you." Kagome snapped back as she opened her locker for the third time slamming it into Kikyou's hand. Kikyou bared her teeth in pain as she walked away. "Damn it why do I have to be the one who has to deal with these freaks?" she asked as she slammed her locker closed after she had gotten her books from it and walked into her first period. She sat down and got out her homework wile she thought. 'Come to think of it why dose she hate me? She's like what 3 years older than me? I wouldn't even know her if it weren't for Kouga. I guess that's what I get for hanging out with older people. Ha! It seems all my enemies are at least 2 years older than me. Go figure. Oh well at least I got my friends, and my family.' she thought smiling.

"Oh Inuyasha! She smashed my hand with that fucking locker of hers…I swear one of these days she's gonna get it." Kikyou promised to Inuyasha. "What ever." he said as he kissed her as they parted her going to class and him going to meet Miroku and Sango in the auditorium. He slung his Guitar over his shoulder and stalked off. 'Why is it she always talks about that damn wench? She never talks about me or any of her friends.' "Keh! Why should I care?" he asked himself. "Why should you care about what?" Miroku asked as he strummed some of the cords on his bass. "Nothing. Just Kikyou talking nonsense again." he answered hooking his guitar up to the amp. "Hey Inu… why don't you just ditch her and move on? I mean all you ever do is complain about her." Sango said playing a small tune on her keyboard. He didn't reply but instead started to play several real intense guitar rips. They shrugged and dropped the subject knowing how easily it was to get him pissed off.

Sango is 18 and has dark brown hair. Her deep brown eyes were lined with heavy eyeliner and hot pink eye shadow. Her hair reached well down her back. She usually wore clothes like cargo and bondage pants. Her shirts were semi baggy but almost always had some kind of picture or saying on it. She wore cuff guards at her wrists and several chains at her waist. She plays the Keyboard in their band. She plays the drums a bit. She is also the lead singer for many of there songs.

Miroku is 18 has long black hair that he keeps in a low ponytail at the nap of his neck. He wears two gold earrings in his left ear and one in his right. He has dark blue eyes that almost seem gray in certain light. He wears baggy Cargo pants and baggy shirts, most consisting of black and purple. He has a fancy with girls and cant help but be a hentai around them. Though it seems he even flirts with the enemy when it comes to Kagome. He plays the bass in their band.

Inuyasha is 17 the younger of the two, though he makes up for age in attitude. His 'I don't take crap from no one' attitude got him a permanent seat in detention. No one even thinks about messing with him well all except Kouga. He has long black hair, and violet eyes. He wears mostly black and deep red though he sometimes gets the urge to wear something odd like green. He is always littered with chains and cuffs. Though he never takes off his trademark necklace. He plays the guitar in his band along with lead vocals.

Kikyou. What can I say about her? Well it's an odd match really. Kikyou she's popular but not nearly as popular as Kagome witch she envies her for. She's second in command for the cheerleading squad, 18 and one mean bitch. She has long black hair wears red stud earrings and any thing that she considers 'in'.

Kouga. 18 and obsessed with Kagome, no matter how much she hates it. He's one of the most popular jerks in school, even if he is nice to Kagome. He seems to have the 'Were meant to be' line drilled into his thick skull. He has long brown hair tied back in a high ponytail and brown eyes.

And last but not least Kagome. Kagome is 15 and _the_ most popular girl in school. Always nice and kind to all but the 'Inu gang'. Head Cheerleader, and straight 'A' student. No matter how much her mother tells her not to hang out with those older than her she cant help it, they seemed to be drawn to her in some way. Sometimes it annoyed her but she was grateful that all of them could drive. She came from a rich family and owned an old shrine down town, which she sometimes visits when things weren't going her way. She spent years studding the art of the drums and perfecting her skill. She has long raven black hair, dark brown eyes blushed cheeks and a 'perfect figure' as her friends would say. She generally got along with her friends except for when it came to music. She was very found of hard rock and punk with the defining tones, where as her friends hated it and raved on with their favorite pop and rap singers.

'Wonder where he's going…" Kagome thought as she glanced out the window on the door and seeing Inuyasha walk past with his guitar. 'Hum…I wonder…ah it couldn't hurt…I could tease him on how bad he plays.' she thought with a smirk as she rose her hand. "Yes miss. Higurashi?" "May I go to the restroom?" "Hurry back." the teacher said and continued his lesson. Kagome slipped out of her chair and took her backpack with her not intending to return, and walked out. She hid behind a row of lockers as she saw Kikyou walk past her. Then she continued to follow Inuyasha as he stormed into the auditorium.

She sat in the back row unnoticed, watching as they set up their equipment. She noticed they didn't have a drummer. "Ha! No drummer. How insulting. Wonder if they can even play without one." she said under her breath. She heard them say something but wasn't able to make out what they said then she heard the intense rips of a guitar as Inuyasha started to play. Her eyes widened in shock. 'He can play!? My god! He's awesome!' She thought as her jaw dropped. "Miss. Higurashi. Please report to the office. Miss Kagome Higurashi." The intercom echoed. She jumped and screamed. The music stopped and she found herself staring into the eyes of a very pissed off band.


	2. Chappy 2

Chappy 2!

* * *

'Oh shit!' she thought gulping, as they glared at her. 'Thank the god's I'm way back here out of their reach.' she thought as she backed out of the room their penetrating glares burning though her. She quickly closed the door behind her and practically ran to the office. 

"Why the hell was she here?" Inuyasha snapped. Both Miroku and Sango shrugged in answer. "How long do you think she was here?" Sango asked.

"Long enough to get her a ass kicking." Inuyasha snarled. "Oh come on what's the big deal? Not like she can say anything about it." Miroku said. "Yeah what ever. Sango did you get those flyers done?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah. Here." she said handing him one.

'Drummer Needed!' tryouts are this Saturday! Come and play if you think you got talent. In the school's auditorium. From 1-? Whenever we find someone we like.

"Nice. Well go hang them up I gotta go somewhere… the library." Inuyasha said hopping down from the stage. "I'll be back in a bit." he said walking out.

"Library? Yeah right. More like kissing that bitch Kikyou." Sango said rolling her eyes. "Oie! HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled as Miroku's hand groped her ass. A loud ouch! Was heard as her hand collided with his cheek.

Kagome left the office with a pink slip in her hand. 'I got a freaking detention! All because of Inuyasha!' she snapped in her head glaring at anyone who passed her. One of which was Inuyasha himself. "Oie! Wench! What the hell were you doing at my rehearsal!?" He yelled. "Don't call me wench I have a name you know! Kagome. Ka-go-me! Get it right! And second off you guys suck you are 3 cords off and Miroku keeps strumming the 'G' instead of 'B' and you don't even have the most important part of your silly little band! The drummer!!!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha was taken aback. 'How the hell dose a pop/rap loving prep know anything about Rock music?! They don't even consist of real interments!' "Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you play! Besides its hard to find a fucking drummer now a days everyone just wants to be rappers or some shit like that!" Inuyasha shot back. "So? Is that a bad thing? Or are you to old to see that rock is in the Stone Age?" Kagome snarled. What was she doing?! She loved Rock music! And here she was dissing it! "Oh fuck off already!" Inuyasha yelled stomping off. Kagome stood there fuming at herself. She glanced up and realized that she was late for 2nd period. "GAH!!!" she screamed storming off.

"Miss Higurashi. Your late." "I know. But it isn't my fault! Inu-" "I don't want your petty excuses. Now sit down." "Yes sir." Kagome said sitting down. She sighed as she watched Sango and Miroku dance around outside in the hall posting up pieces of paper wherever there was a spot uninhabited by one. She laughed to herself as she watched Sango hit Miroku for touching her.

'Looks like their having fun. Unlike me.' She thought bitterly as Inuyasha and Kikyou came up to join them. "Miss Higurashi!" Kagome jumped at the tone of her name. "Y-yes?" she asked. "Can you tell me who the emperor of Japan was at the time of the Meiji era?" "Uh… Meiji." she finally answered. The teacher looked at her skeptically before returning to his teachings. Kagome continued to look out the door watching as the three laughed with Kikyou sitting on the sidelines practically being ignored. 'I wonder how close those two actually are. I mean he seems a bit annoyed by her at times. Maybe he likes someone else. God I wonder why he's even with her. She's a freaking whore for god's sake! She's only sleeps with every guy she dates! Oh I should of known.' she thought mentally slapping herself. 'Huh… I wonder what their doing…' she thought as the bell rung.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku again as Inuyasha and Kikyou walked up to them. "Miroku keep you fucking hands to yourself!" Inuyasha said laughing as he reached around and squeezing one of Kikyou's breasts. "Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled hitting him too then sat down and watched as the two boys laughed as both her and Sango sat fuming at how they got violated. Sango soon joined back in and continued sticking signs onto every imaginable place on the wall. When she ran out of them she turned to Inuyasha and Miroku with the staple gun. They gulped as she came towards them. "Chill out. I got an idea. Gimme one of those." she said grabbing for one of the flyers. She took one and placed it carefully at the end of the staple gun and aimed upward and pulled back forcing the staple to stick the flyer on the ceiling. "Kakkoiness!" Inuyasha said taking it from her and doing the same. The hall was soon thick with black flyers.

Kagome came out of her class to find herself in what looked to be 'Goth city' even though Goth's were extinct in Tokyo. She gradually steeped out into the now black hallway and picked one of the flyers off the walls. "Drummer Needed huh…" she said to herself. "Well lets see how well their little tryouts go." She smirked. "Kagome!" Kagome turned to see her cousin Ayame running up to her. "Ayame!? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked giving her a hug. "Can't I even come to see my favorite cousin?" She asked. "Aw poor Souta he loves you so much too." Kagome said with a grin.

Ayame was a girl not much older than Kagome herself. She had red hair that she kept in pigtails and bright green eyes. She was semi punk from what she told her cousin. She had her own style but all her friends were punks, though she was friendly with the preps, she didn't much like there company too much. Though Kagome no matter how popular she was still was her best friend. She lived a ways away in Kyoto on a farm. She was a country girl but hardly showed it other than the fact that she had an adventurous nature. Every once and a wile when she gets the chance she gives her cousins surprise visits and spend the time catching up on the things they missed.

"Why are you here? Last time it was because of my horrible uncle… you had a shiner that you could see a mile away. What is it this time?" Kagome asked looking over her cousin searching for any new injuries. "Nothing! He didn't do anything. No I just came to visit you for a few days… then I may be moving in with you!" Ayame squealed excitedly. "Really!? Oh wow! That's great!" Kagome said jumping in glee. "Well finish up with your classes and we'll go shopping after!" Ayame said giving her cousin another hug and a kiss. "Classes? Oh snap!!! I gotta run! And I'm not sure if I can… I got a detention!" Kagome yelled back as she ran down the halls. 'Did I just hear that right? Kagome? A detention?! Nah! Couldn't be…could it?' Ayame asked herself puzzled.

'Boring…sooooo…. Booooring!' Inuyasha thought as he began to drift off to sleep. He glanced out the door's window and spotted someone he didn't know. 'Who's she? She looks cool and all but wait…ugh! Kagome's with her. Forget that thought.' he said to himself as the two girls hugged. "Huh…wonder if she's lesbian." he said aloud making everyone in the class turn their heads. "Mr. Toshiba. That's a detention for talking about obscene subjects in the middle of my lesson." "What ever." he said waving it off. He then saw the two girls kiss and bout lost his head. "She is!" he exclaimed eye's bugging out. "That's two days detention. Mr. Toshiba." "Yeah yeah I've heard. But I gotta serve them next week I already got my weeks worth." Inuyasha said putting his head down on the desk. He yawned and fell asleep for the rest of the class period.

"Oie Sango. Do you ever get the feeling something's going to happen but you don't know what?" Kikyou asked running her fingers through her hair. "What? Oh yeah all the time. Though with Miroku it's predictable. Why?" Sango said scribbling in her notebook. "I'm not sure. I just got one of those feelings. And I don't like it." She said flipping her long hair back over her shoulders. 'God do I wish Inuyasha would get rid of her. She's so annoying. She cant even ask a decent question.' Sango thought in annoyance.

"Miss. Higurashi that's twice that you've been late for one of my classes." "Its not my fault! The first time it was Inuyasha this time my cousin distracted me." Kagome said briskly. "I don't care if you got into a car accident! You will not be late to my class again! And to make sure of that you have a weeks detention." Her teacher said smirking at her. "But I have Chee-!" she started but was cut off by her teacher holding his hand up to silence her. "You should of thought of that before you arrived late to my class." he said coldly. "But-" "No buts!" "Grrr!" she snarled and grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag, slung it over her shoulder and stomped out, slamming the door behind her. "FUCK YOU ALL !!!" she screamed when she stepped outside.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked looking around for the one who had screamed. He shrugged it off and continued on his way to 'His spot'.

"Why I'm gonna kill that good for nothing son of a bitch! He's gonna hear from my mother…ooo just wait till she hears about this." Kagome mumbled angrily as she started up the latter on the side of the building. She reached the top and climbed up onto the roof. "Why did it have to be me he's always messing with?! He could of picked any other student but no it had to be me. Me the one who has to come up with routines, get perfect grades, keep my life a secret from everyone else, not let any older boys take advantage of me, being perfect. I hatemy FUCKING LIFE !!!" she yelled again. "I don't know. It don't sound all that bad to me. I mean being a perfect person and having your way no matter what." came a voice from behind her. She jumped and screamed in fright and turned to see who it was.

* * *

Okay end of chappy 2 and another cliffy hehe have fun trying to figure out who it is haha good luck! now back to typing up chappy 3! 

ja ne!  
Momo-chan


	3. Chappy 3

Chappy 3!

* * *

Kagome turned and saw a girl leaning up against the wall of the emergency exit, that looked around her age, whom she had never seen before. She had long green hair that went to her waist that was highlighted with black, red, and purple. She wore baggy black bondage pants and a black 'Screeching Weasel' band shirt. She was covered in chains and spiked cuffs were on her wrists. And she had what looked, from where Kagome was sitting on the edge of the building, a Jack Skeleton choker and bright orange eyes. 

'Who's she?' Kagome wondered. "Ha! Yeah right. I don't want to be popular…I just am. Besides what would you know about being popular?" Kagome asked rather coldly. "I'll pretend you didn't ask that, considering the fact I just met you. And you don't have to be. There are many ways to get rid of the 'popularity disease'." the girl said. "What ever. And being popular isn't a di-" She started to say turning around to look at the girl again, but she was gone. She looked around herself and couldn't find her. "Oh well. I guess I should get down now." She said to herself looking over the edge of the roof where she was sitting. "EEK!!!" She yelped when she realized how close she actually was to death, and scrambled back a few paces before going down the latter.

'Who's that? Wait… its not…is it? Yes! It is!' Inuyasha thought excitedly as he watched the girl with multicolor hair walk out onto the roof, and leaned up against the wall he was sitting on. He was about to jump down and surprise her when an angry voice reached his ears. "Huh?" both him and the girl below him said at the same time, blinking as Kagome came stomping across in complete range not noticing either of the two. He listened into their conversation with interest. 'So she hates her perfect life. That's new. That and her being a lesbian. No wonder she always turned down every guy who has ever asked her out.' he thought with a smirk. He looked back and noticed they were both gone. "Keh! She always dose that to me!" he said going down the latter.

After school Kagome walked down the empty halls towards her very first detention. Her hand shook as she opened the door. She walked up to the teacher sitting in the front and give him her slip and he motioned for her to sit down. She plopped down in the second to back row and put her head down and looked out the window. The door opened and she didn't even bother to look up at who had come in. She heard footsteps then they stopped in front of her. She lazily looked up into familiar violet eyes. "What do you want?" she groaned not moving from where she laid. "Your in my seat." came a voice from behind her. "So? Go sit somewhere else. It won't kill you." she replied knowing who was talking. "No. It's my seat. I've sat there ever since I came to this school. You just recently came so get the hell outta my seat." Miroku protested. "Oh for gods sake!" she snapped getting irritated and got up, pushed past Inuyasha and moved to the front of the room and plopped down at a desk.

When school was dismissed Inuyasha kissed Kikyou goodbye. But some how the kiss wasn't the same, it was different in some way. He pushed the thought away and dragged Miroku away from a group of giggling girls. "Hey! They were interested in me!" he wined. "Shut up! Your better off without a prep. You'll thank me for it later." Inuyasha said pushing Miroku inside the detention room. They walked in and found a familiar but unfamiliar face in Miroku's seat. Inuyasha pointed this out and they walked up to the young girl. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and then groaned. "Your in my seat." Miroku said from behind her. "So? Go sit somewhere else. It won't kill you." She said not moving from where she sat. "No. It's my seat. I've sat there ever since I came to this school. You just recently came so get the hell outta my seat." Miroku protested starting to lose patience. 'She looks peaceful in here. I've never seen her look like this.' Inuyasha thought. "Oh for gods sake!" Kagome snapped getting up and pushing past Inuyasha. 'She…she's crying!' he said to himself when he saw her eyes wet with tears. He sat down in the last row and Miroku sat in front of him in the seat that Kagome was in. "Hey Miroku. Guess who's in town." Inuyasha said looking past him at Kagome who was shaking slightly. "Who? Do I know them?" Miroku asked. "Duh! Of course you know them! Its Ana (pronounced-Awnaw)" Inuyasha said. "She's in town!? Yes! God I missed her. I was talking to her earlier this morning and told her what miss pop said. Damn she was pissed." Miroku said. "Me to she's like a lil sister to me. Anyway. I saw her on the roof and guess who she was talking to." Inuyasha said and noticed Kagome turn her head slightly. "Damn it Inu! Stop with the guessing games! Just tell me!" Miroku said a little irritated. Inuyasha nodded in Kagome's direction and Miroku followed his gaze. "Kagome?" He mouthed silently. Inuyasha nodded and Miroku made a 'oh' kinda face. "I hope we find a drummer tomorrow." Miroku said. "Yeah me to." Inuyasha said before the teacher silenced them. They answered with "Keh!" and a roll of the eyes.

Kagome heard the two talking she wasn't really interested until Inuyasha mentioned the girl on the roof. 'Ana? Is that who was on the roof?' Kagome asked herself. Then she heard them talking about the drumming tryouts they were going to hold the next day. 'I'll go. I still wanna find out who all in this school plays the drums.' she said silently and waited for the end of her detention. It ticked by slowly but eventually she was free. She slowly got up and walked out a few minuets after Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey. Miroku! Look who's waiting outside!" Inuyasha said pointing. Miroku turned and saw both Sango and Ana grinning into the window. They waved and when they were dismissed they ran out and tackled her. She let out a struggled laugh. "I missed you all too. But you know there's such a thing as TOO MUCH LOVIN!!!!" she yelled scrambling to get out from under them. "So where is miss thang?" She asked when she managed to get to her feet again. Inuyasha nodded behind him. "So your Kagome?" She asked the girl who had just walked out of the door. "Huh? Oh yeah. Why?" Kagome said stopping. "Well sense we're already introduced. I wont have any hard feelings about giving you a little present I've been meaning to for a long wile." she said stepping forward with a polite smile. Then suddenly she punched her hard in the face. "AHH!!!!" Kagome screamed falling back. "What the hell was that for?!" Kagome yelled clutching her cheek in pain as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Hey guys! What's up? What the?" Kikyou asked from behind them. "Hey Kikyou. Kagome's just getting what she's had coming for a wile now." Inuyasha said pecking her on the cheek. Ana turned and saw who was speaking. Her eye's widened and struck Kikyou hard. Harder than she had to Kagome. "AHHH!!! Why you little wench! Why did you do that!?" she said wiping blood from her mouth. "You good for nothing bitch! I saw you!" Ana yelled. "Saw her?! Why the hell did you hit her!?" Inuyasha yelled getting in between the two. "When I was getting on the roof! I saw her kissing some guy who was feeling her up! I didn't think anything of it until you kissed her." Ana said pointing accusingly. "She's lying! I would never-" Kikyou said turning to Inuyasha. But he turned away. "I knew something was going on. Your kisses had changed this past month. They weren't full of warmth as they were before." he said and walked away leaving a group of upset people behind.

"Look. I'm not sure what's going on… but I'm sorry… if I did something to hurt anyone." Kagome said standing up slowly. They all turned to her surprised. 'She sounds like she's truly sorry.' Sango thought her cold eyes warming towards the young girl. Kagome smiled slightly at them and walked away caressing her blackened cheek. They all exchanged saddened looks and then went to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! i'll try to get the next chapter up soon!  
please leave lots of reviews!!!! 

Ja ne!  
momo-chan 


	4. Chappy 4

Chappy 4 -

* * *

Kagome yawned as she walked into her very large mansion. "Good Afternoon mistress Kagome." Her butler said as she walked past. "Hello Jeves." she said politely in return as he bowed to her. "My lady. If you don't mind me asking… what happened to your cheek?" He asked sounding a little worried. "Huh? Oh nothing I wasn't watching where I was going." she lied pulling her hair out from behind her ear to cover the swelling bruise that was now across her cheek. "Please don't mention it to mother." She asked pleadingly. "As you wish my lady." He said bowing again. "Thank you." she said and walked up the staircase to her room. 

She dropped her bag and grabbed her sticks walking up to her drum set and sitting down placing her right foot on the kick pedal and her left on the high-hat symbol. "Shit. This day just keeps getting better and better." she said pressing her hand against her bruised cheek. "Fuck this." she said taking the remote from the floor beside her and turning her CD changer up full blast. It was silent for a moment only the faint buzzing of the speakers could be heard before 'Paint it black' by the 'Rolling Stones' blasted from them and she instantly joined in playing the drums.

Her parent's hand never really supported her in her drumming; they had refused to buy her a drum set. So determined she went out and got a job as a waitress at a local restaurant. She kept her mind on her goal and was able to put up with the complaints and bad attitudes both her customers and boss gave her. When she had enough money she found a used set for sale, her parents couldn't stop her so they made her room sound proof and told her to keep it in there. They had also given her a CD full of songs that had the drummer's part missing. She had listened to the full songs and learnt all the parts that was missing from the CD and was soon able to play any song with any beat. It took her a wile for her to learn how to coordinate the sides of her body to do different things but within a week she was able to do any combination that was thrown at her. She taught herself, not listening to any advice that was given to her.

'One. Two. Three. Four. Ichi. Ni. San. Yon.' She said over and over in her head as she played, making sure the timing was right. The song ended and she stopped playing. She yawned and got up from her stool and walked and plopped down on her bed. After a wile she drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

"Inuyasha where the hell are you?" Sango asked talking into her cell phone. "Hum…he maybe off with some gorgeous girl ha-" Miroku was cut short by Sango hitting him over the head. "Shut up you." she snapped at him. "Okay. look. I understand your all depressed and shit about Kikyou. But you gotta let it go! Okay? Now stop eating ramen and get your lazy ass off that goddamn couch and bring it here so we can get our drummer. GOT IT?!" She screeched into the receiver. "Keh!" was all he said before hanging up on her.

"Think he'll come?" Miroku asked. "He better." She growled stomping past him. Sango got up on the stage and went to her keyboard, and just sat there staring at it. "Konnechiewa Sango-Chan!" Ana called from the back of the auditorium. "Oie! Get the fuck back! Their not ready yet!" She yelled struggling to push the door closed. She made the 'That was easy gustier than ran up and gave Sango a hug. "Oh what no hug for me?" Miroku asked. Ana stuck out her tongue and released Sango. "how many people were out there?" Miroku asked. "Around 15 at most." She said shrugging. "Wow. Bigger turnout than I thought.. Think any have talent?" Sango asked smirking. "I doubt it." came a voice from the back to the room.

They looked and saw Kagome carrying a bag. She was wearing pants that had a small chain hanging from her belt and a 'Don't underestimate me' black tee with writing that looked as though it was bleeding green and she had silver hoops in her ears. They all raised their eyebrows at her. Ana gave out a fake cough "Emo!" and coughed again "Uh I mean nice bruise." Kagome glared at her then turned back to the other two. "Why are you here?" Sango asked slightly coldly. "I came to watch. And give you some advice." she answered slightly board by the situation. "Keh! We don't want any advice. Especially from _you_." Inuyasha snapped walking in. "Fine. I wont. I'll just give commentary." She said huffing and walking up and sitting down in the third row from the front. "Keh!" Inuyasha said sitting down in front of her in the second row. "Alright. Get your asses in here. And take a form and fill it out. No form, no chance." Ana said passing the forms out to the teen boys that walked in. "Oie! Hentai! Keep your goddamn hands to yourself!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku across the face. Kagome smirked and leaned back with a pencil in her hand and twirled it in between her fingers.

"Okay first up is Kazuma. Show us what you think you got. "Sango said sitting down next to Ana and away from Miroku. Kazuma nodded and got up on the stage and played fairly well but he hesitated a lot. One after another, each seemed to get worse, as they went down the line. Kagome was shaking her head and laughing silently. No one here could play. When one boy got up he looked like a wild mess and played a bunch of random stuff getting so absorbed in the nonsense that he was playing that he didn't realize he wasn't making any beat but a bunch of racket. Kagome was in hysterical laughter. "That's enough. I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Inuyasha yelled covering his ears. The boy stopped playing and looked up. Kagome was still laughing hysterically behind him. "We'll call you." Sango said and turned around to look at the laughing girl behind her with the other three. "What's so fucking funny?!" Inuyasha snapped at her. "Th-They S-Suck!!!" she choked out in between laughs. "Keh! We know that!" Inuyasha snapped. "No I mean they cant play at all! They cant even keep a steady beat!" She said laughing again. "Who do you think? Kazuma? He was pretty good. Better than that last one." Miroku asked Inuyasha, Sango and Ana. "No. bad choice. He hesitates. Never get a drummer who hesitates. They might end up playing a different song than what you are. It screws up the whole band." Kagome said from the back smiling.

"What do you know your just a preppy girl! You know nothing of any kind of band." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome's smile disappeared. "Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I have to like rap and pop and shit like that! And for your information 'Black Sabbith', 'AC/DC', and 'Poison' are my favorite bands!" Kagome snapped back. "AC/DC? But that's _Rock_. And not just any rock it's the old stuff. The good stuff." Miroku pondered. "No duh! I _ONLY_ listen to_ ROCK _music! That's why I know so much about bands!" Kagome yelled leaning back. "Ha! what you think you can do better than any of the guys in here? Is that what you think?" Inuyasha smirked. "Damn straight I can. And I don't think, I know." Kagome said smirking back at him. "Ha! I bet you've never even picked up a stick let alone played anything." Inuyasha laughed. "_I PLAY THE DRUMS_!!!" she yelled. "That's funny. No prep can play the drums." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "Is that a challenge?" Kagome asked a slight smile creeping upon her lips. "I guess so." Inuyasha said smoothly. Kagome dug around in her bag and pulled out a pair of black sticks, got up and held one in one hand and twirled the other in her other hand and walked with a cold smile up to the stage swaying her hips. There was whispers all around the room as the popular sat down on the stool. Several boys laughed and a few pointed at her. She chose to ignore them.

'Okay time to show them what you really are Kagome.' she whispered to herself. And with that she played the most complicated drumming solo she knew. It was from a 'Rush' concert that she had went to, and Neil Pert had played a 5 minuet drum solo that was as solid and extravagant as a dance itself. She played it perfectly. The four stared in aw as Kagome played with her eyes closed as sure of her abilities as she was of breathing.

"Neil Pert…of Rush…" Sango whispered in wonder. She had gone to the concert a few month's back and remembered the solo that he had done. She was left in utter wonder on how he had managed to do all the drum rolls and flam's so quickly. But here was Kagome playing it like it was nothing!

'One. Two. Three. Four.' she said over and over in her head. She ended the song with a boom tat da dum clash stood up and jumped down from the stage gabbed her bag and walked out without another word twirling her sticks in her hands. Every one in the room either stood or sat wide eyed with their mouths open in shock. "Guess her shirt was right." Ana whispered in aw. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement except for Inuyasha who answered with his usual "Keh!".

* * *

Hope you all liked it!  
now review! . 


	5. Chappy 5

HOLLY SHIT!i'm so sorry! i thought i posted but it turned out i didn't - i didn't mean to i swear!

* * *

"We need her." Sango stated. "Keh! Not on my watch!" Inuyasha retorted. "You don't understand you weren't at that concert. She played Neil Pert's solo perfectly. I know so many people me included who have tried to play it and couldn't get it as steady and perfect as she just did!" Sango tried to reason. "Keh! I don't give a damn! I'm not having a little kid in my band!" He snapped. 'I don't want her anywhere near me. Not after what she did. She Fucking destroyed my car! and someone I cared about.' he thought angrily.

The three could tell he was thinking about something that was making him upset. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and he was mumbling under his breath. "Fine. Have it your way. Ana. Think you could sing for me?" Sango asked. "Ha! That's funny! Me? Sing? I don't think so!" Ana said laughing (Gomen Ana! I had to put it!) "Then we have no choice. Inuyasha what about Se-" Miroku started. "Hell no! Not on my life he is not-" Inuyasha started to argue but was cut off by Miroku. "Then it's decided. Inuyasha you get Kagome to join. Do what ever it takes." he said with a grin. Inuyasha growled much like a dog would and plugged his guitar into an amp and started ripping several strands of music from it angrily. The three smiled in triumph and sat back and enjoyed the sight of Inuyasha being his pissy self.

'Damn it! I walked right into that one. I should of known better. Damn you Miroku!' Inuyasha thought continuing to rip on his guitar.

Kagome smiled from the other side of the door. 'Ha! We'll see how well that little plan of theirs is gonna work.' she thought walking away twirling her sticks.

Monday came quicker than Kagome's liking. She sighed and got out of bed. Yawned. And dressed. She chose to wear a fairly tight black tee that had a skull and crossbones on it with fire coming out of the eyes, a pair of pants her black chucks, and a pair of silver hoops. She looked mostly punk, something she tried to avoid at all costs. But today she could careless she wasn't in the mood to be all preppy and cheerful. "Oie! Kagome! What's with you abandoning me!" Ayame yelled from her car outside. "Gomen! Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ayame! I didn't mean to! Its just Inuya-" she was cut off by her cousin laughing and motioning her to get in. "I don't care that much. Much being the key word. I met someone." She said with a smile. "You met someone? Who! Tell me! Tell me please!" Kagome begged.

"You know him. Your all he ever had talked about but he said some interesting things otherwise. And boy is he hot." Ayame giggled not sounding at all like her normal self. "Who? You think someone is hot? Okay who are you and what have you done with my cousin!" Kagome asked putting a fake shocked look. "Oh ha. ha. ha. Very funny. Its Kouga." Ayame said with a grin. Kagome about had a heart attack. "K-Kouga-kun!" she screeched.

Ayame's grin widened at her cousins expression. "I'll help you get him off your back." she said. "Thank you!" Kagome said relief spreading over her face. "Welcome. So what's the deal with you and Inuyasha? Why are you all enemies and such? He's really cool actually, well that's at least what I've heard." Ayame said glancing at Kagome. "Ha! He's anything but cool! He's a selfish jerk! He started it all! If I go into detail of why were enemies it'll take at least a hour." Kagome said getting out. That wasn't true and she knew it. It was her fault they were enemies. And it had happened a year or so earlier.

(Flashback Kagome's POV)  
"Hey. New girl." Kikyou said. "Yeah?" Kagome asked slightly shy. "Do you really want to be a cheerleader? To be popular?" Kikyou had asked. "Yeah!" Kagome had said excitedly. Kikyou smiled. "Then here's what you do."  
(flashback end)

Kagome sighted as Ayame got out of the car as well and walked with Kagome, with their arms interlocked. "It's okay babe. I understand." Ayame said as they walked up the school steps.

Inuyasha and the rest of his friends came into view as Ayame and Kagome kissed goodbye and parted to their classes. Everyone there had their eyes bugged out and jaws dropped, all except for Inuyasha. "What? You didn't hear? She's a lez." Inuyasha snickered, though something pulled at his heart slightly. "S-she is?" Sango squeaked. "Yep." "Ah…The wonder's of a women." Miroku said with one of his looks. "Oie. Hentai. Stop daydreaming and lets go practice than grab a bite." Sango said as she and Ana dragged him by the ears. "Owowowowowow!" he yelped as they did so.

Inuyasha stood there and watched as Kikyou and Kagome crossed path's glairing daggers at one another. He sighed and walked up to Kagome. "Oie wench! Stop." he said. Kagome turned to face him. " I told you before I'm not a wench, And what do you want?" she asked. Inuyasha was taken aback. He had thought she would respond with her usual yelling, but she didn't. Then he noticed how she looked, surprisingly a lot like Kikyou when she was younger, but sadder, and lonelier? "Well what is it? Stop gapping at me and tell me." she said snapping slightly. "I can tell you this I sure as well don't want you to be. But will you join our band?" he grumbled looking away. "Gomen Inuyasha. But no." She said airy walking away. 'Do what ever it takes. Damn Miroku! You make it sound easy.' Inuyasha snapped in his head. Kagome smiled and walked on to her class.

"let me guess. No?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't answer he just threw him a 'I don't like you right now.' look and played his guitar.

"Practice is after school tomorrow." Kagome told her squad. They all nodded in understanding. Kikyou was no where to be found, which delighted Kagome beyond words. She sighed and left them behind heading to the now empty auditorium. She got up on stage and laid down in the center of it. Thinking of the day she screwed up.

(flashback Kagome's POV)  
She couldn't believe what she was about to do. It went against all her beliefs. But if It made her something different than what she was before, than so be it.

She went to find the car that matched up to the license plate id that Kikyou had given her. "Take this and find the car. Then spray paint it with this. Hot Pink pain." Kikyou had said giving her a piece of paper and a can of pink paint smiling. 'No. No. Not that one. No. No. Yes! That's the one!' she thought as she looked upon the black sports car. 'It's so pretty!" she thought her eye's shining at the brand new car. Then she frowned at what she had to do. The parking lot of the school was pretty much abandoned except for the occasional student running to class, other wise there was no one to be seen.

She lifted the can of paint to the car and then dropped it. "Gomen Kikyou. Its not right. I cant do it." She had told the older girl. "I'm sorry to. You could have been something great, you could have been my accomplished. But it looks like your like all the rest… a loser." Kikyou said with a smirk making a 'L' with her fingers.

Kagome looked sadly at the ground about a half a hour later with the words 'You could have been something great.' ringing in her ears. Then the image of Kikyou calling her a loser floated in her head. Her head snapped up and her eye's narrowed. "Loser am I? I'll show her who the loser is." She said and got up.

She shook the paint can and walked towards the car, scared at the fact she was about to ruin some random person's car just for the sake of being popular. But if that's what it took, then she would just have to do it. "Fuck you Kikyou." she snapped and started to spray random designs on the car. She noticed that the window was open a inch or so, but seeing as how it didn't really matter, she was ruining it anyways, she just sprayed over it. Finally, it was done, the car was a bright pink mess, and she had done a horrible deed.

Later that day a older boy had come up to her in a uproar. "That's her! That's little bitch who did it!" Kikyou cried out pointing at Kagome then burring her face into the boys chest, he looked surprised at the girl who had him around the middle but brushed it aside. "OIE! You fucking wench! You killed my dog!" The boy had yelled. It was Inuyasha. "I-I what?" she asked shyly.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED MY DOG, YOU BITCH! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU RUINED MY CAR!" He roared at her, being held back by two people. One was a girl that looked older than him and the other was a boy who had black hair that was tied at the nap of his neck. Her eyes widened at his words and she let out a scared gasp. 'I killed his dog? How? I only ruined his car, there was no dog in that car!' She thought horrified.

"H-how?" she asked horrified. "While you were fucking ruining my car, the toxins got inside wile she was sleeping ! She suffocated from the fumes and was dead when I found her!" He said, anger burning in his eyes. Kagome looked around at the people who gathered around them. Some had looks of shock and others had satisfaction written on there faces, all in all they looked happy about it.

"And? What if I did? You got a problem with it!" She snapped at him surprising herself with how cruel she sounded. Kikyou looked at her with menace. Inuyasha raised his fist and was about to strike her when he stomped away. Kagome blinked as the whole hall burst out in cheers. Kikyou looked pissed and ran after him. That was when the two had gotten together. And when they all became enemies.

(Flashback End)

Kagome wiped away tears that had formed in her eyes. "I killed his dog…" she said sadly. "I'm so selfish!" She cried out in tears. "Yeah. You are. But you only know so much of the story. Only what you saw you knew. But there's more to the story. Much more." A voice said from the very back of the room her voice echoing against the walls. Kagome sat up. "K-Kikyou?" Kikyou smiled as she leaned up against the wall.

(Flashback Kikyou's POV)  
She smiled as she saw the desperate girl walk up to the tryout table. "hello. You are?" Kikyou asked. "k-Kagome." the girl squeaked. She could tell that it would be easy to get this girl to do anything she wanted her to. Her smile broadened as she watched the girl shake in fear.

"Well Kagome. Can you flip? Cartwheel? Round off? Yes? Well that's good." she said continuing to smile politely. 'This little girl is scared out of her wits! Oh. I get it…I see what she's trying to do.' Kikyou thought. "Are you new here?" she asked. Kagome nodded, she was.

"Okay. We'll get back to you. You may leave." She said waving her hand to dismiss the girl. When the girl was gone she turned to a senior cheerleader next to her. Kagura. "Do you recon I can get that new girl to do it?" She asked the girl. "It's worth a try." Kagura answered.

"Hey. New girl." She called out to Kagome. "Yeah?" Kagome asked sounding shy about it. "Do you really want to be a cheerleader? To be popular?" Kikyou asked. "Yeah!" Kagome said both shy and excited. "Then here's what you do. Take this and find the car. Then spray paint it with this." Kikyou said handing her a piece of paper with a license ID on it and a can of hot pink spray paint. She then walked away with Kagura.

Kagome hadn't managed to full fill her task. 'I knew she was like all the others.' she thought bitterly. "Gomen Kikyou. It's not right. I cant do it." Kagome had said. "I'm sorry too. You could have been something great, you could have been my accomplished. But it looks like your all the rest…a loser." Kikyou said wickidly smirking and making a 'L' with her fingers for effect as she walked away.

"That'll get her. She'll do it now. I know her kind." Kikyou said quietly to Kagura as they walked to the parking lot. "Where are you going?" Kagura asked. "To get rid of a damn bitch that's in my way." She answered as she progressed to the car. "Why hello little one. You're cute. Perhaps to cute for my liking." Kikyou said as she opened the door and rolled up the window till it was open about a crack. She then closed the car door and walked away. "Sweet dreams little pup." She said when she reached Kagura.

About a hour later she returned to the parking lot. The pup had suffocated from the paint fumes, and laid dead in the back of the car. 'Perfect. Now to go grieve on his shoulder. About his poor pup.' she sneered as she ran up to the school and pushed through the crowed halls until she found him.

"Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha! Quick! Something bad has happened!" Kikyou yelled hysterically grabbing his arm. "What is it Kikyou?" he asked. "Someone's Sprayed your new car! It's covered in pink paint!" She said in a panic. "What!" he yelled running out of the building with Kikyou, Sango and Miroku hurrying behind him.

"Who the HELL DID THIS!" he yelled angerly. "Inuyasha! Look!" Kikyou said fake tears coming to her eyes as she looked through the back window. Inuyasha rushed to where she was looking. "KIYOKO!" He screamed flinging the car open and picking up the dead pup. Tears streamed down his face. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kikyou said trying to be sad and forcing fake tears as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"W-who did- this?" he asked his voice shaking madly. "Some new girl. Kagome I think her name was. Come I'll take you to her." Kikyou said taking his hand after he set the pup down on the seat. They walked up to the school in silence. Inuyasha was crying but she didn't care, it was all to her advantage. "That's her! That's the little bitch who did it!" Kikyou cried out pointing at Kagome then burring her face into Inuyasha's chest she hugged him around the middle.

"OIE! You fucking wench! You killed my dog!" he yelled in rage. "I-I what?" Kagome asked. "YOU FUCKING KILLED MY DOG, YOU BITCH! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU RUINED MY CAR!" he roared at her, as he was held back by Sango and Miroku. The girls eyes widened and she let out a gasp. 'Perfect. Just perfect. I guess there is use for her after all.' she thought smirking in Inuyasha's chest wile heaving fake sobs.

"H-how!" Kagome asked. "While you were fucking ruining my car, the fumes and toxins got inside while she was sleeping! She suffocated from the fumes and was dead when I found her!" he said the anger burning in his eyes. Kagome looked around at the watching people and then back at them. "And? What if I did? You got a problem with it!" Kagome snapped. 'Is she insane?' Kikyou thought with menace. Inuyasha raised his fist and was going to strike her when Miroku said something in his ear that Kikyou didn't hear.

He stomped away as the hall burst out in cheers. Kikyou looked at the girl with a pissed expression. 'That little bitch is getting cheers for this? No Fucking way!' she thought as she ran after Inuyasha.

Later that day he asked her out and she accepted his offer happily. They buried the pup in the park together much to Kikyou's dislike but then went to have dinner and went to a movie. But all around her in the theaters the students from her school were talking about the girl who stood up to the school bully and wasn't afraid of the popular kids destroying her. 'UGH! NO! she's became popular because of me!' she screeched in her head at her stupidity. Until that day she was the most popular girl in school, but that all changed as she made a new enemy. 'I'll never forgive her.' she thought as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
(Flashback End)

Kagome gasped in horror. "K-Kikyou…" she managed to stutter.

* * *

Once agian i'm so freaking sorry for not posting! i posted at another site and thought i posted here too but it turns out i didn't so uh... yeah ;

if there's another long stretch of time like this one e-mail IM w/e i dont care i either have a writters block or forgot agian ; btw aim is FoxDemonMomo

ja ne!  
please review!


	6. Chappy 6

Chappy 6

Woot!I remembered this time!

* * *

Kagome gasped in horror. "K-Kikyou…" she managed to stutter. "Yes?" Kikyou said rather than asked as she slowly slinked towards the young girl on the stage. "You had planned it all?" Kagome asked as she shakily inched away from the girl walking towards her. "Yes I had it all planned out. I just needed the right naive person to do it. You turned out to be perfect." Kikyou said a smile creeping to her lips. "You used me, killed a pup, lied, and cheated all so you can have _him_ as a boyfriend?" Kagome said in disgust stepping forward. "Oh. So you finally figured it out. Good. Took you long enough." Kikyou said tautly her smile turning into a smirk. 'She framed me for a freaking boy! And everyone thinks I'm this great person who is all brave and stuff. Bull Shit! I am a loser.' She thought miserably. "But your not going to tell anyone are you? No your not, not unless you wanna give up all you gained from me. So just some advice to you. I created you, and I can destroy you so keep your mouth shut." Kikyou said narrowing her eyes her smile turning into a stern look and turning around and leaving.

"Gah! I cant stand her!" Kagome yelled as she punched the floor beneath her. 'Calm down Kagome, just calm down.' she told herself breathing inwardly. 'How long have I been in here anyway?' she wondered looking at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Four hours?" she exclaimed "That means it's lunch…oh screw it. I'll just go to the band room. I got some excess steam to let off." she said hopping down from the stage. "Skipping?" someone asked giggling. Kagome jumped. "Ayame! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome said clutching her chest. "What you thought I was someone like Kikyou?" she giggled. "Kuso I did." "Your coming with me. Were gonna go play together I got a couple of new friends who are just dieing to meet the real you." Ayame said excitedly. "W-who?" Kagome asked as she was pushed into the music room. Her eyes widened and she tried to back out of the room in fright.

"Nuh uh!" she said childlike as she saw the grinning faces of Ana and Sango. "We wont hurt you. We just wanna test you." Ana said. "Now get set up." Sango said nodding towards a drum set. Ayame pushed her forward slightly and she hesitantly walked to it and sat down. Sango plugged in her keyboard as Ana plugged her guitar into a amp and Ayame plugged in her bass. Kagome took out her black sticks and the key she kept on a necklace hidden deep down in her shirt. She gently tapped around the snare drum adjusting it where needed. Then she tightened the Hi-Hat and loosened the bass drum pedal.

"You know how to play 'Magic man' ?" Sango asked. "'Heart' right?" "Yeah" "Yep. I do." "Then start Ana." Sango said as she picked up a mike. Ana started to play the sharp guitar rhythm as Kagome followed with the drums and Ayame with the bass.

"_Cold late nights so long ago when I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came told me 'Never seen eyes so blue.' You know I could not run away it seemed we've seen each other in a dream seemed like he knew me he looked right through me… yeah… 'come on home girl' he said with a smile 'you don't have to love me and lets get hio wow but try to understand try to understand try try try to understand I'ma magic man…"_

Sango sang into the mike. Closing her eyes at the higher pitched notes. They finished the song and Sango sat panting slightly at the work her vocals just did. The rest looked around at the others and smiled each glistening with light traces of sweat.

"My turn." Kagome said getting up from her stool. Sango raised her eyebrows. "Your turn? What you sing too?" She asked surprised and a little mockingly. "She sings too. Not very well but yes she sings." Kagome said smirking slightly. "So what is it that your royal highness wishes her lowly subjects to play? Some pop song or better yet how about rap?" Ana snickered as she bumped fists with Sango. It was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrows. "I told you before I'm not the biggest fan of most pop and I cant stand rap. I'm a true rocker all the way. So…" Kagome said as she opened her bag and took out a black 3 ring binder and flipped through the many pages until she reached the one she wanted. "This is what you'll be playing." She said handing the sheet music to Sango and the others. "Nice. I love that song." Ayame said smiling. "I think I've heard it before…" Ana said studying the music sheet. "Good. Sango you said you play the drums a bit right?" Kagome asked testily. "Yeah I can do this its not that complicated." She said sitting down at the drum set and picking up Kagome's sticks. "Alright. You start Ana." Ayame said readying with her pick. Ana started to play her guitar with some fairly sharp guitar rips and Ayame and Sango joined in playing as well.

Verse 1  
Used to swear there was nothing

Better than having me / for the

Night / when the morning came you'd

quietly slip / back into her life

Chorus  
You can have your ways / I'm

Through living this lie / you can

Take those days / let me move on,

Move on with my life

Verse 2  
I used to watch you through the

Crowds as you ran your hands / over

Her / now these days are yours when

Morning comes it's I who / slips

Out of his door

Chorus  
Bridge  
So many people say / I was just

Wasting my time / but that's all in

The past / 'cause I've moved on

With my life / those days are gone /

My day begins / you don't' have my

Life / but I have his

Chorus

(sorry all I didn't feel like typing out every single chorus each time )

Sango ended the song and looked baffled at Kagome as the sound of clapping reached their ears. They turned to see Miroku. "You leave!" Sango said. "Girls only!" Ayame added. "Fine. But Inu's not gonna like this." he said turning to leave. "I don't care if he fucks a cow! And you can tell him that too!" Kagome called after him. Miroku shrugged and left. "Nice one Kag's." Sango said looking at her watch. "Schools out." Ana observed looking over Sango's shoulder. "Snap! I gotta go!" Kagome said quickly putting her sticks and binder away and giving Ayame a hug and a kiss. "Bye babe!" She said rushing out. "Where's she going?" Ana asked. "Detention." Ayame said simply. The two looked at her with yearning looks. "What?" Ayame asked puzzled at their expressions as they advanced towards her.

'Oh god I'm late!' Kagome panicked as she slid in the door of the detention room. "Gomen!" She said but the teacher wasn't in the room. "He's not here." Miroku said from the back. "Usually isn't." Inuyasha added with his feet up on the desk. "Oh." was all Kagome sad as she slid down in a chair. "Fuck a cow… god is that the best she can do?" Inuyasha mumbled closing his eyes.

"So what did you say to her when you asked?" Miroku asked skeptically. "Nothing. I just asked her to join. She refused. End of story." Inuyasha said leaning back in his seat. "If you say so." Miroku said not really believing him. "Keh!" "I'll ask then." Miroku said getting up and walking over to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "Yes?" she asked. "Why lady Kagome. Would you ever be so kind as granting our pitiful little band the grace and beauty of your magnificent figure and talent and join?" Miroku asked kissing her hand. "Oh I'm ever so sorry but like I told sir Inujerk. No." Kagome said mockingly taking her hand back. Inuyasha snorted in laughter. "But my dear lady we need your wisdom." Miroku said as he touched her ass. Kagome twitched. " I understand but being in the presence of Mr. Hentai is not very favorable of me!" She said slapping him across the face. "Your dismissed. Now go clean the gum off from under your desk or something." she said like a princess would. Miroku smiled slightly and went back to his desk. "She's got spunk. I'll give you that." he said rubbing his cheek. "No. She's just stubborn." Inuyasha remarked laughing at the pathetic scene that had just taken place. "You mean like you?" Miroku asked. "Keh!"

"AHAHAHA! You thought? HAHAHA!" Ayame gasped as she clenched her ribs from laughing so hard. "You mean your not?" Sango asked. "No! haha were cousins! Not lovers!" Ayame said still laughing. "Then she's straight?" Sango asked blinking. "Yep. But she's not like most people who get grossed out when people of the same sex kiss. I'm sure if she had to she would kiss a girl like that." Ayame said shrugging. "Really? That's cool. Not many people are like that." Sango stated surprised. "So just outta curiosity. Why hasn't she ever had a boyfriend?" Sango asked puzzled at why the most popular girl in school doesn't have someone to share her time with. They walked out and Ayame paused before answering. "She's scared. That's all I know. If you want a straight answer you'll have to ask Kagome yourself. So that said…I want Ice-cream!" She cheered jumping up.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat staring at the girl in the front row. "What do you think we can do to get the bitch to join?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "I didn't think Kikyou played the drums let alone anything else." Miroku whispered back. "Baka! _Her_ not Kikyou!" Inuyasha whispered angrily bopping him on the head. They fell silent and continued to stare at Kagome thinking for a good 20 minuets.

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. 'Some…One…Is…Staring…" She thought slowly as she turned around trying to spot the source of her shiver. 'Why are they staring at me?' Kagome wondered slightly ticked. A few seconds later the two boys noticed she had saw them and they suddenly became very interested in a spot on Inuyasha's desk. She glared at them, glanced at her wrist, and left the room. They blinked in response to this action. "Where'd she go?" Miroku asked. Kagome poked her head back in the room and pointed to the clock grinning then left. "Whoa! Its already been a hour." Miroku said getting up. "We'll just keep pestering her till she agrees." Inuyasha said as they walked down the empty halls. "Yes. But there are other ways of persuasion. Like-" he said whispering the rest into Inuyasha's ear. "Na-Nani!" Inuyasha yelped blushing slightly. Miroku grinned. "You damn hentai do you really think I'd do something like that to her!" Inuyasha snapped. "Yes. And no." Miroku answered mysteriously with a smirking grin plastered on his face. Inuyasha grumbled and went to find Sango and the others.

"You have four days Inu. You have until 2:35 Friday." Miroku instructed. "You don't get her to join by then and we'll use Miroku's idea. Even if it is something he would do." Sango finished. "Damn you two!" Inuyasha grumbled at their forcefulness. "GO!" the two commanded pointing to the open door of the detention room.

_Tuesday_

"Join." "No." "Join." "No." "Ple-" "No." "You didn't even let me ask!" "No." "I didn't ask anything!" "No." "Keh! Stubborn wench." "Nope. If I'm a Stubborn wench then your pink" . "I am not pink! O.O" "then I'm not stubborn." Kagome and Inuyasha said back and forth as they sat in detention.

_Wednesday  
_"No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Give it up already." "No." "Wow you finally got the point." "Gah! Damn wench." Inuyasha mumbled in defeat.

_Thursday_

Kagome walked into the detention room and was immediately bombarded by in Inuyasha. "No." "God women! I'm begging you!" 'so I don't have to do what I'll be forced to do!' Inuyasha said and thought in a panic. Time was running out. "I'm sorry." "God Miroku. You knew this would happen. You freaking planned it!" Inuyasha said angrily through clenched teeth.

He sat down a few seats behind Kagome and gradually feel asleep after staring at nothing for 20 minuets straight. "K-Kikyou…how could you?….. Why?… Why?…" he trailed off in his sleep mumbling words of pain in his unconscious state. Kagome heard the soft whispers and turned around to spot him with his face in his arms fast asleep. 'He's sleeping…what's he saying anyway?' she thought to her self curiously getting up and kneeling down by him listening to him intently. "Kikyou…I love you…why?…why did you do it?" he mumbled. "How sweet. He dreams of the child rejected even from hell. How sweet I guess…" she whispered to herself. Then she looked down at the ground. "At least he has someone to dream about." she whispered as she studied his features. 'He looks so innocent when he's asleep…' she thought as she reached out and moved a lock of black hair from his face and gently graced his lips with her fingers. 'So soft…like silk…' she thought before a hand flew up and grabbed her wrist.

She let out surprised gasp as he lifted his head looking at her with closed eyes. "Inu- Inuyasha?" she whispered unsure as he opened he lifted his eyelids slightly. "Kikyou.." he said groggily. -.- "Kikyou!" she said offended. 'What an insult! Me Kikyou! Ha! No!' She thought bitterly. "No…Kagome. Ka-go-me." She told him sternly. "Mmm…Kagome…pretty name…beautiful girl." he said releasing her and settling himself back down on the desk to finish his nap. Kagome blushed and stumbled backward. "Wha! He called me beautiful? I did hear that right right?" she asked herself unsure. She sat there feet away from him for the rest of the detention looking at him like he was insane.

When he awoke about a half a hour through their detention he spotted her and gave her a look that clearly said, 'What the fuck are you doing on the floor?' Kagome's heart leapt as he touched her shoulder not noticing he had awaken until he did so. "hello? You alive in there?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality and looked up at him. "Yeah I'm alive…I think… Oh look detention is almost over!" she said trying to change the subject. "Yeah sure what ever your highness says." he stated rolling his eyes.

_Friday_

"Damn it! Don't let him make me do it Sango!" He pleaded before he was shoved into the detention room. He walked in and was going to his seat when Kagome walked past him saying "Not today Inu…" quietly before he could say anything. "Fine." he said deciding that he should be a little nicer, a little, just a wee pinch nicer. Kagome looked at him in puzzlement but shook her head dismissing the thought. She sat down and fell asleep after a wile.  
'Should I wake her?' he thought debating on weather or not he should wake her halfway through before they were dismissed. He decided he better.

He walked up and bent down to see if she really was asleep. She was. He studied her for a few minuets. He let his eye's wander over her clear complexion, her cheeks were tinged with pink. He noticed her cheeks were wet at that point. 'What's she crying about? Is she having a nightmare or something?' he thought as his eyes wandered to her rosy lips. He fidgeted slightly. Her lips were slightly ajar and she was talking to someone in her sleep. "Why?…I'm…alone…no one…wants me… no one cares about me… I'm all alone…unloved by anyone… no one… sees me as… more than a prep… but I like him…he's…sweet in… his …own way… he's different…Inuyasha…" She whispered through her soft lips.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words. 'Whoa!' was all he could think as he felt something inside him jump in joy. 'Joy? What? God I need more sleep.' he thought as he shook her gently to wake her. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. "You talk in your sleep. You know that?" he said trying to sound casual about it. "No one loves you huh? And did I hear right? You like me?" he asked carefully trying to pry little answers from the young girl without causing her to panic. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked anywhere but at him. She looked at the clock. "Oh look at the time its time to go! Bye!" she said hurriedly grabbing her things and running out as fast as she could.

Inuyasha glanced at the clock and frowned. "Time to go? We still have a half an hour…why is she?" he asked him self confused when it donned on him. His eyes widened. "She really dose like me!" he stated surprised, happiness rising in him. When he realized what was happening he backed up in horror and stared at the white wall at the opposite end of the room. "Holy shit! I th-think I do too." he gulped and punched the wall leaving a indentation in it. "DAMN HIM!" he cursed Miroku as he too grabbed his things and left. Miroku hunting sounded really appealing to him right now.

* * *

Thanks for reading! now please review!

oh and i got a few questions so i decided to answer them here

don'tbreakme : I have an account at i'm Inus gal there  
make sure you get the spelling right or you'll end up with some other person instead of me 

lovergirl : Dont worry there will be fluff 

binab86 : I'm not sure when i'm going to let them know what kikyou did...later  
most likely

anime-lover-forever2007 : YES PLEASE KILL HER! I'll help!  
(takes out Assassians clothes and Katana) good to  
go  


Stay tuned for the next chappy JA NE!

Momo-Chan


	7. Chappy 7

"Miroku! Get your ass over here now!" Inuyasha yelled as his victim came into view. Miroku looked at him terrified and started to look for a place to hide. "It's no use you know. He'll catch you before you take 20 steps. He's faster than most people on track. You Baka!" Sango told him as he started to run down the hall trying to escape before his brutal death. Miroku tuned a pale shade as he dodged Inuyasha's fist, which hit the lockers hard.

"You bastard. You knew it was going to happen. You just had to do it didn't you?" Inuyasha sneered through clenched teeth. "Now Inuyasha don't be hast-" Miroku said panicking, backing up as far as possible before the lockers stopped him. His eyes widened as Inuyasha threw another punch at him. Miroku just managed to dodge it but only by an inch or so. 'Way too close for comfort!' he thought with his eyes wide.

Sango and Ana decided that that was enough and stepped in between the two shielding him from Inuyasha. "What did he do this time?" Ana asked folding her arms. "I don't wanna talk about it. He knows. Its his fault!" Inuyasha retorted pointing at Miroku who gave a nervous smirk. Inuyasha glared at him. Miroku subsided his smirk and went into a full grin as he got a devilish glint in his eyes.

"It's 3:00. You know what to do. And do it _now_ no excuses go- HENTAI!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku hard across the face making him hit his head on the lockers behind him. Inuyasha looked down at the pathetic piece of perverted lump on the ground and grunted. "What? Arnt you suspost to be going and putting our little plan into action? THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE DAMN IT!" she yelled starting to panic as she realized what day it was. The 'Underground Wars' were coming up in a good month and a half and they needed to perfect everything right down to the dance step before then.

Inuyasha thought about it a minuet grumbling to himself and fighting with his new found feelings. "No. You do it. I'm going home. I'm sure the lump on the ground wouldn't mind doing it. Now fuck off and leave me alone." he sneered as he walked away. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NOW!" Sango yelled after him. Inuyasha just gave her the finger not even bothering to turn around before he disappeared out the main doors. "Fuck!" She yelled punching the lockers next to Miroku's head, who ducked and covered in fear of being hit again. "Get up were going." She snapped as she stomped down the hall. "Remind me never to get her pissed like that." Miroku said to Ana who nodded in agreement before following the enraged girl.

"Fucking think they can control my life and decisions. Shit I'm the only fucking person who is aloud to do that. And that damn wench, fucking making me fall for her-" Inuyasha rambled on and on before stopping in mid sentence. 'That's not true…she may like me but she never did once do anything to make me like her. So why all the sudden do I?' he thought as he kicked open his house door. "Oie! Don't fucking kick the door down. Open it like a normal human being you bastard." Sesshomaru his older half-brother snapped coolly as he stomped in. "Shut up fluffy!" he snapped back and dogged the vase that came flying at his head. "What are you aiming for? I'm not a fucking wall you idiot." Inuyasha sneered as he dodged another ceramic item.

Kagome walked inside her home and was greeted by her butler Jeves. "hello." she said nonchalantly walking into the kitchen. "Your late. Where have you been? Where do you keep going after school?" Her father asked. He was generally a nice person when business was good otherwise he was a ass. He was the biggest enforcer of her reputation. It had to be perfect, better than perfect, cause if his daughter had a bad reputation…it would cost him business and business is money. So in the end she decided not to tell her parents of her detention and Forged her mums signature. "Oooo Kagome's in trouble again!" Souta her little brother snickered. "Shut up twerp." she snapped. "Don't tell your brother to shut up! Now you answer me!" Her father snapped back at her. "Fine I wont. And its none of your business." she said coolly taking a soda out of the frige. "Don't tell me what is and isn't my business. I'll decide that for myself. Now where were you?" "Detention." her father narrowed his eyes. "Stupid stupid girl. What did you do to get a damn detention?" he sneered. "Nothing. I was late for class one to many times and the teacher is a fucking asshole." she said sitting down on a stool. That was a mistake, which earned her a good smack across the face. "Watch your tongue. And I'm sure you were in a deserted classroom fucking some S.O.B's bastard son." "Oh yes dad didn't you know I'm a whore who loves selling sex to punks. Oh and my most recent was Inuyasha. Boy did he beg like a little puppy." She said sarcastically. That earned her another slap.

"You slut. don't you dare say such stupid things that could cost you your life as you know it." "Oh break my heart. I cant live without the stuffed tiger in the hallway." she said rolling her eyes. "You ungrateful bitch. Go up to your room now and don't come down until our guests get here. Now GO!" he snapped pointing upstairs. She obliged knowing that if she didn't she would end up like her cousin Ayame; apparently child abuse ran in the family on her dad's side. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed crying her eyes out. "Why does he have to be such a bastard!" she yelled punching her pillow repeatedly. She had a pretty good bad mood worked up and decided to go on the internet.

She clicked open her AIM and checked to see who was on. No one. Nada.

She was looking through her many favorite websites when a pop up well popped up. She was about to click out of it when she noticed it was a 'Accept chat from MoonNightmare'? She shrugged and clicked on 'yes' what could it hurt right?

MoonsNightmare: Yo  
DarknessOfTheNight: Do I know you? O.o  
MoonsNightmare: yes  
DarknessOfTheNight: and you are?  
MoonsNightmare: not telling.  
DarknessOfTheNight: Okay…are we close?  
MoonsNightmare: Not really.  
DarknessOfTheNight: Are we friends?  
MoonsNightmare: idk  
DarknessOfTheNight: okay…uh…how well do I know you?  
MoonsNightmare: Pretty well. But not real well you hardly know me but you know me.  
DarknessOfTheNight: uh…I don't get it but w/e.  
MoonsNightmare: Didn't think you would.  
DarknessOfTheNight: right…  
MoonsNightmare: You okay?  
DarknessOfTheNight: Oh I'm just peachy talking to a known complete stranger and being locked in my room. hear my sarcasm  
MoonsNightmare: Wanna talk about it?  
DarknessOfTheNight: Not if I don't know who you are.  
MoonsNightmare: Then go to your shrine. We'll talk.  
DarknessOfTheNight: What so yo-  
MoonsNightmare: I promise you I wont hurt you. Or rape you or whatever the hell your thinking I'm gonna do.  
DarknessOfTheNight: uh…right. Sorry I cant. I'll be in real shit if I do leave.  
MoonsNightmare: Then sneak out.

Kagome thought about it weighing her chances. "If I do sneak out and meet this mystery person. He could either A) Rape me B) kill me C) Molest me or D) be a pretty nice caring guy. And if I stay here I'll be shoved out in a pretty little cocktail dress and act like a Barbie and flirt with a rich old guy so my father can get a business deal signed. Get beaten or be Barbie? Mystery person or rich old guy? Slim chance of success." In the end she finally decided.

DarknessOfTheNight: …….Okay.  
MoonsNightmare: Meet you there.  
DarknessOfTheNight: Kay  
MoonsNightmare: (instant reply) The Sun shines only to those who think life is meant for those who love… Fuck this! I'd rather fuck it up and live it out before I listen to a winy chick talk about poetry and love! See ya!

Kagome laughed, It sounded like something she would say.

She got up and walked into her closet and pulled aside all the clothes in the very back to revel a small door that blended in with the wall. She opened it and pulled out what was hidden inside. She put on the clothes and did her hair before, locking her bedroom door and opening her window and crawling out onto the trellis that was below it. "How stupid can they be?" it was dark now and a perfect time to escape. She jumped off when she reached the bottom and walked across the edges of the yard. A car pulled up and said old man got out of it followed by a women not much younger than him.

She smirked and walked right by them before walking out of sight leaving the disgusted people behind, and walking to her destination. She wasn't close but it was in walking distance a good 20 min walk. She sighed again and pulled out her CD player putting the headphones on as she walked. She couldn't remember what CD was still in it but was happy when she found out it was her 'Malice Mizer' CD (LOVE THEM! Gackt and J-Rock RULE! cough anyway)  
She walked up the steps of the shrine 20 minuets later just as the CD came to the end. She entered the shrine grounds and sat at the base of the ancient old God tree. "So what were you listening to?" came a voice from behind her.

He watched as a girl he didn't recognize came up the steps. 'Shit maybe I got the IM address wrong. Then again Ayame said it was right…' he thought as a girl with long perfectly straight hair, baggy black bondage pants, and a black semi tight shirt on along with black and red all star chucks and a studded choker came up the steps. His first thought was 'Kikyou's gone Emo' then he took a closer look from his perch in the tree and noticed she was younger and much prettier than Kikyou. 'My God! Is that seriously her!' he thought in aw as he jumped down from the tree and landed in the moons light. "so what were you listening to?" he asked stepping into her range of vision. She jumped terrified. "Malice Mizer…Inuyasha? That you?" she asked stepping back a step as he came towards her. "You got good taste." "Thanks. Uh…yeah." she answered unsure of what to do or say next. She remained in the shadows hiding herself from the shining light of the moon and the rest of the world.

"What happened to your face? Ana didn't punch you again did she?" he asked motioning to the red almost purple cheek. She hastily pulled her heair our from behind her ear to cover the mark. "Nothing. I-I ran into a wall." She lied looking at the ground. 'That was pathetic Kagome! Makes you sound like your and idiot!' she rambled on in her mind. "Your lying. I can tell. But I wont push it, I can tell that you don't really wanna talk about it." "Thanks. What did you wanna meet me here for?" She asked still unsure of what to think anymore. "Just to talk." He said innocently sitting down against the ancient tree. She chose to remain standing in the shadows of the tree. "Why?" she asked curiosity taking over her. "Look. When you moved here something happened and we got off to a rough start-" he was cut off by Kagome huffing a little laugh.

"Okay a really bad start. But…things are happening again, and this time. I don't wanna be your enemy." He said looking past Kagome who was standing in front of him. "Okay. Who put you up to it? Why are you being so nice all the sudden?" she asked laughing slightly. He looked up at her silencing her laugh. "No one put me up to it. I just decided their needs to be a change." Kagome thought about it for a wile. "A change huh? Okay…I guess I understand what you mean. This doesn't have anything to do with me joining your band does it?" She asked giving him a sideways look. "Ha for once…its not." he said truthfully. 'He's serious…he's actually being nice to me…' She thought as a light smile formed on her lips.

"Well then lets talk." she said sitting down next to him with her back up against the tree. "First off. Friends?" he asked holding out his fist. She thought about it. "Only if we can continue our relationship at school and keep it as best a secret as possible its kinda fun. I actually look forward to it." She giggled holding her fist in mid flight. He laughed he to did enjoy their little wars at school. "Okay deal." he answered and she bumped her fist with his and that was the beginning of a new friendship. "Second off. No telling anyone. I cant risk it getting back to my father…that would be bad. And I cant dress how I want to…at least in school. That would be bad too…" she trailed on swirling her figures in the dirt making little swirly patterns. "Why not? If you wanna dress this way why don't you? Who's stopping you from being you?" he asked looking at her. She didn't return the look. "My parents. Or at least my Father. I have to be perfect so he can get business. He's obsessed with it now that I'm all popular and stuff, now that he knows I'm actually worth something. Apparently only I can get us business, without my reputation we would be back in the poor house." she explained a little flatly.

"Your father? So that's one of the reasons you were so eager to get on the cheerleading squad. You wanted to make your father proud." he reasoned. "Not quite. He put me up to it. Said 'Start out fresh do whatever it takes only you can bring us business.' I've always hated cheerleaders. And I never wanted to be one. But he forced me to. He forced me to become what I am. I hate him…" She trailed on again unconsciously moving her hand up to the light bruise on her cheek. "Oh… I think I get it now…" he said as he noticed her hand lingering on her cheek and her eyes becoming cold as she did so. "Um…Kagome…Tell me if I'm outta line…but dose he beat you?" he asked preparing for a rampaging scream. It never came. She was silent not looking at him showing no emotion once so ever. "I'll take that as a yes." he concluded. "Please…don't…tell anyone…" she said in barley a whisper.

He looked at her she still held no emotion on her face...but her eyes betrayed her cool complexion; they were full of fear.

"I promise. I wont even tell Sango and Miroku and I trust them with everything." "Thanks" she whispered in return. "Hey…Inuyasha…what's it like? Being free?" she asked turning to him. He was silent for the longest time then he looked at her and smiled. "I'll show you…not tonight though. In a week. Meet me back here. Next Friday I'll show you what its like to be free." He said grinning. She thought about it and in the end decided that just maybe… she could be herself…even if it was just for one night. "What like a date?" she asked jokingly. He smirked.

"If you don't want to that's fine. Your choice." he said getting up and walking away. Kagome sat there dumbfounded. 'What! A-a date? Is he serious!' she thought shocked remembering how serious he seemed to actually be. She then got up and ran and jumped onto his back hugging him from behind. "Okay I'll go on this "date" of yours." she laughed happily, letting go. "Sweet. Wear something no one will recognize you in, like what your wearing now is hot looking." he winked and he noticed her blush slightly. "You don't think anyone will recognize me in this?" she asked surprised.

"Heh I didn't even recognize you at first I had to double take a good two times to realize it was you." "Really? I look that different? Cool." she said as she looked at her watch. "Shit! I gotta go my dad is gonna freak!" she called back as she ran down the steps of the shrine and as fast as she could down the street. "Bye." he said waving a few seconds after it registered in his head that she was gone.

"Well that was easy enough. A little to soon for my liking. I mean seriously I just realized I liked her today, but it seemed like she needs someone there for her right now, so why the hell not? She really dose sound like she's alone. And she's really different from the person I know at school." Inuyasha said to himself as he walked down the steps of the shrine. "God now I'm talking to myself." he finally said before silencing his trail of thoughts.


	8. Chappy 8

Chappy 8

* * *

"Kagome! Where the hell were you last night!" came the angry call of her father. Kagome hurriedly walked out the front doors trying to escape what she was afraid would come.

"Get back here NOW!" her father yelled as she ran down the driveway which took a good 5 minuets to do. The heels that she was wearing were beginning to blister her feet by the time she got four blocks from school.

"Damn shoes…" she mumbled as she pulled down her skirt.

"Stupid skirt." she snapped. Not a big fan of her mothers clothes choices, she decided to make due with it, Changing out her 'light pink panther suite' for a nice jean and black outfit…though her mother still made her wear the white mini skirt and heels.  
"Why do you curse me so?" she wondered allowed as she closed her locker door.  
"Hey you." came a smiling voice. Kagome rolled her eyes saying  
"Kouga I've told you no, at leas-" as she turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha?" Blinking unsurely she recalled the other nights events and grinned before coming to her senses.

"Inuyasha!" she snapped at him. He stepped back surprised with a nervous look when she let her hair fall about her face, she winked and gave him a small smile before tucking it behind her ear. Getting the drift he decided to play along.  
"Don't Inuyasha me! Your in my way now move you stupid wench!" he snapped back pushing past her. She faked being pushed into the lockers. "Baka! Don't you know how to treat a lady with respect?" came the wretched voice of Kouga. 'Oh no!' came Kagome's instant reaction.  
"Kouga its okay lets go, this loser just wants some attention." she huffed and pushed past the crowd of people that had surrounded the fake quarrel.  
'Phew that was close. I almost forgot what she said the other night.' he thought a little embarrassed as Sango and Miroku gave him questioning looks.

Kagome sat in her desk in her own little world. Last night she came home very late after spending the night at Ayame's apartment. She hadn't felt like coming home to get a new bruise to replace the one she had just got rid of, the one Ana had given her. She had barley escaped her fathers furious calls that morning.

"Miss. Higurashi…do I have your attention?" he teacher sneered. Kagome gave a little jump and made a squeaking noise.  
"Sorry?"  
"Just as I thought. Detention. Today after school."  
"Yes ma'am." Kagome said, for the first time a little excited for detention.

"Oie…do you think there's something wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango whispered to Miroku and Ana.  
"No. Why do you ask?" Miroku answered.  
"Cause there's a spring in his step." Ana said yawning.  
"Ah-ha! So there is something going on!" Sango whispered excitedly.  
"What's going on?" Miroku asked.  
"So you noticed it too?" Sango whispered to Ana.  
"Yeah he's been like that for the past day. Don't know why though."  
"Really? I haven't noticed till today…"  
"Maybe he's got a girlfriend. I'd be happy too."  
"Who's got a girlfriend?" Miroku managed to get in.  
"Inuyasha. Maybe. We don't know ye-" but Sango's sentence was cut off by Miroku.  
"Whoot! Inuyasha's got a gi-" but was cut off hurriedly by Sango and Ana clamping their hands over his mouth and pulling him back down in his seat, just when Inuyasha turned around looking at them questionally.

"What about me?" he asked as they all gave him a nervous smile.  
"Well? You called me didn't you?" he pressed on.  
"No. No we didn't there must be something wrong with your hearing." Sango nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head. Inuyasha gave them a 'Do I look like a Idiot' look and went back to his nap. They all let out a sigh of relief. Sango gave Miroku a good bop on the head warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Kagome my love. I brought you this freshly baked brownie." Kouga said sweetly wile putting his arm around Kagome as he sat down next to her in lunch. Kagome twitched a bit but didn't make any move to remove it.  
"I'm sorry I'm not much of a brownie fan." she droned.

During her little detention the previous day she concocted a little plan to hide her and Inuyasha going out. She distasted the bastard but she felt that it was the best way to avoid all questions and looks that the student body had about her and Inuyasha. Deciding to let Kouga think that her and him were a 'item' as some would put it, but keeping all physical touching, other than arm around shoulder was off limits.

Inuyasha meanwhile was silently steaming as he watched the performance that was taking place the table ahead of his. Sango followed his gaze and spotted Kikyou sitting with some new guy. She briefly wondered if he still hadn't gotten over her.

"Hey Inuyasha you okay? You look a little red. No pun intended." she added as she noted his red tee-shirt. It took a minuet before he realized she said anything.  
"You miss her. You still love her don't you." she stated rather than asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and went back to his food. He decided against eating the rest of it. Last time he had actually eaten school food, which was around 3 years now, he had gotten food poisoning, not to mention the person next to him found there retainer they lost the previousmonth in it. He shivered at the memory and pushed his tray forward.

"What? Not eating again?" Ana asked as she bit into her pizza crust first. "Hum….needs ranch dressing." She mused as she got up.  
"You gonna eat that?" Miroku asked with stuffed cheeks pointing at the salad and mystery meat.  
"Knock yourself out."

"So my lovely. Would you like to see a movie this Friday with me?" Kouga asked lightly gently stroking the side of Kagome's cheek. She had to admit that if it was someone other than Kouga that was stroking her cheek she would of actually enjoyed it. "I'm sorry Kouga. I already have plans. I'm going to stay over at Ayame's and spend some time with her. I'm Sorry. Maybe next time." she lied, hoping her cousin didn't find out about this. "Okay baby. I'll see you later I gotta go check up on something. Bye." he said as he got up from his seat, making Kagome shiver from disgust. That word was toxic in her opinion. And deadly coming from his mouth. She shivered again before getting bored with her lunch and getting a spoonful of the meat from who knows where. She took her aim...and fired.

Inuyasha sat relieved as Kouga left Kagome alone. He was just balancing the idea weather to go sit next to her or not, when he saw Kikyou suddenly spring up angrily from her seat and turn to her.

"You little bitch!" She snapped. Kagome looked around her before turning back to Kikyou.  
"Where? I don't see a dog anywhere." She smirked as she leaned back in her chair.  
"I knew I should of destroyed you a long time ago." Kikyou sneered as she leaned forward her hands on the table. A few people had turned to look at the small prep fight.  
"Then why haven't you?" Kagome questioned interested.  
"Because I want to make it the most painful and tormenting and embarrassing thing you have ever experienced." She said dangerously. Kagome was starting to get angry with the bitch in front of her.

"You know nothing of embarrassment. And no fucking thing of torment and pain." She all but yelled at Kikyou standing up and slamming her hands on the table in front of her. Inuyasha knew exactly what Kagome meant by her words, and knew Kikyou was about to go to far with her words.

"Oh you think so? Then what has been so bad in your life? Huh Miss.Teen popular? Or is popularity just to much to live up to? Are you starting to crack? Are you ready to give up what I worked so hard for you to achieve? I gave up being the most popular girl in school to a little slut, Who lusts over older men. Oh yeah I've heard about you flirting with old men, and the little disappearances that happen every day. You go missing and no one knows where you are. Are you trying to make a living by sleeping with the geeks of the school? Huh? Well are you, you little Whore?" Kikyou sneered. Kagome was furious.

Inuyasha knowing what was going to happen walked out ignoring the questioning looks of his friends and walked towards where he knew she would go afterwards.

She snapped. And boy did it feel good. She saw in slow motion as her fist combined with all her anger, her frustration, her pain, all came swinging up hard in the side of Kikyou's face. Kikyou screamed out and fell back onto the table behind her, falling unconscious as blood trickled out of her mouth. There were gasps and silence every where. No one spoke as the teen ran from the lunch room.

"Holly shit." Sango gasped in aw as Ana's pizza dropped from her mouth onto her tray in amazement.  
"Another girl to go on the list of 'don't piss off unless you wanna die.'" Miroku whispered to himself making Sango snort with laughter.

"No one calls me a fucking slut! No one!" Kagome screamed from the roof of the school.  
"I'm not a slut! I'm not a slut…" she told her self thinking back on what she had been doing in the past. Dressing like she does, kissing up to the hot boys in the school, flirting with every boy around making them want her, lust for her, getting drunk from the attention she received as she bent over to tie her shoe at football games in her little mini skirt. Now that she thought back on it, she was a bit of a slut. She waslying to herself of who she was. That's when she realized she was becoming one of _them_.

"I knew you'd come up here." Inuyasha said from behind her. She jumped startled and turned around.  
"Really? How?"  
"You always disappear and no one knows where you go. You cant drive. You have no way to escape this hell hole. So I came to the place I saw you a wile back." Kagome thought about this and it made since.  
"Good thinking I guess."  
"So what happened after Kikyou opened her big mouth." he said pulling her down into his hold where he sat.  
"I punched her." she said like a little girl feeling very much like one in trouble at the moment.  
"How hard?"  
"She was knocked out. And bleeding." Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
"God that must have been some punch. Did it feel good?" he asked grinning.  
"Hell yeah did it!" Inuyasha laughed as she jumped in joy.  
"So you don't regret it?" Kagome's face fell.  
"Yes and no. I don't regret hitting her. But I regret having everyone know that I hit her."  
"Your rep right?" she nodded.  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you." She smiled in response.

(Hours later)

"So…where is he?" Sango asked.  
"Did he skip?" Ana added.  
"I'm here okay. Chill out. Lets go." Inuyasha said as he walked up behind them. Sango, Ana, and Miroku exchanged questioning looks before shrugging and following him to his car.

Kagome awoke from her small nap. After Inuyasha had left the sun had made her drowsy, and she curled up in the shade of the upper part of the building and fell asleep. It was very refreshing. She then decided she better get home before her father did. So she left the roof behind and started walking towards her home. Her long puffy hair bouncing behind her as she walked happily, feeling better than she had in long wile. She was very much looking forward to playing her drums today. And she smiled as she saw Inuyasha drive pass in his black sports car. She could just make out his grin and small wave as he snuck it to her. She giggled, took off her high heals and ran home.

Throwing open the door she ran inside spinning

"Hi mom!" he said happily as she hugged her and ran upstairs, leaving a baffled mother behind. Kagome turned on her music and grabbed her sticks. She played for hours. Working on making her own beats and practicing the more harder ones. She managed to come up with 4 beats of her own with out any music to guide her, and in her opinion they were pretty good. It was when the drum set started to do the tango with Miroku did she realize she had fallen asleep at her set.

A soft rapping on her window awoke her from her odd dream.  
"Hey Kagome. Are you there?" She turned and looked at the window to find Inuyasha there.  
"I-Inuyasha! What are you doing?" She asked jumping to her feet and hurrying to the window, her eyes wide with both surprise and shock. He grinned in answer.  
"Come on. Lets go out."  
"But its not Friday…"  
"I know that. I just thought that you would enjoy going out for a walk or something. I mean you've only been practicing for hours, you need a break." He said grinning.  
"O-okay if you say so. Hey! How did you know i was prac-"  
"I was listening to it for a wile. Now go get un-preppy. That skirt annoys me…" Kagome laughed.  
"Try wearing it. I hate it so much. But yeah be back in a few." and she hurried into her closet. 10 minuets later she came out as a new person. Wearing baggy knee length black shorts, a rainbow top, and her hair perfectly straight and bright purple and white checkered chucks with neon green squiggly laces made her look like some one he had never seen before. She had a dark side with a bit of cheer and he like it. Grinning like a idiot she headed for her window and he moved aside so as to let her climb out onto the trellis.

"Careful…I have no idea how much weight this thing can hold." she said nervously as he climbed down the side. His feet touched ground and she climbed down and hopped off the side of the trellis.

"Shall we?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand. She took it and nodded and they walked off. They were silent for most of the time just enjoying each others company. But then they spotted the park and Kagome ran ahead towards the swings and Inuyasha hurried after her as she giggled and slipped away from his grasp.

"Haha too slow! Nya!" She said sticking out her tongue. She sat down on the swing and began to swing back and forth.  
"Hey Inuyasha. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked as he came around and began to push her.  
"One bastard of a brother. Actually he's not even my full blooded brother. He's my half brother. But it doesn't make any difference. I still hate him." he said with disgust.  
"Why do you hate him?"  
"Don't know. Just do. He was never really much of a big brother to me. So I guess that's why I hate him. What about you?" he asked still pushing.  
"One annoying little brother. But unlike you I don't hate him. We're pretty close. Sort of." she said looking out at the sky, which was beginning to grow dark.  
"I should get back home…I…I don't want something bad to happen." Kagome said shakily. Upon hearing Inuyasha's small struggled sigh he stopped her swing and helped her up. Taking her hand in his they walked back to her mansion. As they were heading around the back to her window she stopped him.

"Um…I think you should go…I don't want you to get caught…Last I saw my father he was drinking…" She adverted her eyes and Inuyasha nodded understanding.  
"Just be careful okay. Good night. I'll see you later." He said giving her a hug. He let go and she smiled up at him.  
"Good night!" she said before running off to her window her hair swinging behind her.

"Hey Inuyasha! What happened to you yesterday? You missed practice. Why?" Sango asked sternly her eyes narrowing.

"Keh! I fell asleep. Get over it." He said leaning back in his chair. Sango wouldn't take this as an answer. "Spill it!" she snapped. "No. _I fell asleep_. Nothing more. Got it? Good."

* * *

I-am-so-SORRY! I didn't realize how long it had been senceI had last updated! and to be honestI dont have to much more than this chapter written which now that look at it...is kinda incompleate u.u  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! bows repeaditly  
I promise the next chapter will be much more satisfying! u.u 


	9. Chappy 9

Chappy 9!

* * *

It was 6'o clock Friday night. It had finally come at last. Kagome was currently getting ready. Inuyasha said earlier that day that he would come pick her up at seven. She didn't know why but her stomach felt as though it had butterflies in it and her heart was beating very fast. She supposed that it was nervousness, considering that this was her very first date, and she didn't entirely know what she was suspost to do.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she stepped into the warm shower, the steam rising up around her. She looked up into the stream of water as she rinsed the sudsy shampoo from her long dark hair, running her fingers through it. She lathered and rinsed out the 'Raspberry cherry blossom' conditioner.

She thought she heard something coming from her room but decided that it was her cat Buyo looking for spiders again. Turning off the water and wrapping herself in a cushiony towel she walked back out from her private bathroom into her bedroom, drying her hair with another towel.

"Hello beautiful!" said a familiar voice. Kagome let out a strangled scream as she looked up to see Inuyasha sitting backwards in her computer chair watching her every movement.

"I-Inuyasha! I-I'm not wearing anything!" She managed to gasp out. He grinned and let his eyes wonder over her oh so perfect body that glistened with water.

"Your wearing a towel…wish you weren't though." he added smirking. Blushing a blood red she tried to say something but only managed to say a bunch of random words faltering after each one.

"Grrr!" was the only thing she managed to get out that made sense before stomping into her closet and shutting the door behind her.

Making sure the door was locked she went to the back of her closet and opened her hidden compartment. She pulled out all the clothes, jewelry, and shoes that were stored inside. She wondered what she should wear, as she didn't know where they were going. Deciding to wing it she picked out a pair of very baggy black bondage pants that had neon green bondages with multicolored stars mixed in with silver studded stars, she pulled out a plain black long sleeved shirt that came a few inches below her breasts and was actually fairly tight on her but not too tight, and she chose her silver hoop earrings and small barbwire fashioned necklace.

She quickly dressed and blow dried her hair. She straightened it till it was very near paper thin which took a great deal of time, and chose random pieces of hair and curled them. She put on smoky eye shadow and fairly heavy eyeliner. She sprinkled some silver shimmer on her cheeks to add an angelic glow. Slipping on her star and checkered chucks she looked into the mirror. She hardly recognized herself.

Her wrist felt a bit naked so she slipped on her neon orange and purple jelly bracelets. Deming herself unrecognizable she took a deep breath and opened the closet door.

She looked around her room for Inuyasha. She held back a laugh as she saw him sitting on the floor wrestling with Buyo.

"Baka Neko. Take this and that!" he growled teasingly at the fat feline who was currently batting his paws at Inuyasha's quickly moving ones.  
"OUCH!" he yelped as Buyo finally annoyed scratched his hand and bounded away with a loud "Merow". Kagome cleared her throat. Inuyasha looked up still nursing his injured hand and Kagome saw his eyes widen. He slowly stood up and for the first time Kagome got a good look at what he was wearing.

He was wearing baggy black jeans with a lose black button-up t-shirt with the top four buttons left undone. A barbed wire necklace like her own was laced around his neck. His long black hair was down and his amazingly violet eyes shown even brighter because of the thin layer of eyeliner. He was gorgeous. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as his eyes sparkled in aw at her.

"So…uh…where are we going?" she asked unsure. Snapping out of his daze he smirked and headed to her window. Climbing out onto the trellis he said  
"To show you freedom." he said simply holding out his hand to her. Blinking slightly she took it and followed him out onto the trellis. Inuyasha climbed down and turned to her.  
"Come on." he said stretching out his hand for her. Startled she laughed.  
"What do you expect me to jump?" she asked. He smirked.  
"Well yeah. I'll catch you." she hesitated for a moment then before she could think twice about it pushed herself off from the top of the trellis she let out a little yelp as she landed safely cradled in Inuyasha's arms.

"See you can trust me." he said still smirking as he let her gently down. He took her hand and lead her into the shadows by the tall hedges.  
The sound of a car door closing brought Kagome out of her state of sudden shyness and blushing. The sudden taking of her hand had caught her off guard.

Looking around they saw a man with short dark hair walking up the front steps. Kagome frowned as she noticed him swinging a beer can.

"Is that-?" Inuyasha started to whisper but was cut short by Kagome's answer.  
"My father…" She said when the door closed behind him. After a few minuets of awkward silence Inuyasha tugged gently on her hand.

Snapped out of her daze she continued to follow him out of her enormous yard. They walked quietly down the dark deserted street. After thirty minuets they reached the city. Cars zoomed past them as the night life awoken all around them. Fifteen minuets later Kagome was beginning to get hyper and was gently bouncing as she walked.

Inuyasha looked at her with a grin.  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped and turned to his left.  
"Welcome to 'Fire Lights' the place where freedom is found." he said grinning. Kagome turned and saw a small dingy looking building, a neon sign was lit above it saying 'Fire Lights' and quite a few of questionable people were sitting outside passing what looked to be a joint of weed from one to another. Gently pushing her forward towards the door he stretched out his arm to open it.

A burst of sound meet her ears as she walked into the building. It was a night club. Strobe lights and glow sticks flashed every which way. Techno music carried the hundred or so people in their unique rave, the glow sticks in their hands flashing the patterns of their movements.

"So…you like?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. Kagome just grabbed a set of green and pink glow-sticks and grinned up at Inuyasha in response. He laughed.  
"I'll take that as a yes." he said as he grabbed his sticks following her out to the center of the dance floor.

It was almost instantly. One of Kagome's favorite remix songs came on, it was a odd combination. Linkin Parks faint and Britney Spears (whom she despised) toxic each converted to techno remix, the verses of faint with toxic's chorus, though the two songs blended together perfectly.  
Not wanting to waste a minuet of her night of freedom she began to dance.

Swaying her hips to the quick beat she moved her hands in a figure 8, she started out in a big pattern then shrunk it as she went on.

Eventually after a minuet she had let lose, making a mixture of her own.

She was moving so fast that her sticks were but a green and pink blur. She liquid raved, figure eighted, and created the ball all the wile mesmerizing everyone around her with the sexy and intense movements of her body.

She dropped to the ground and did a kind of sexy back arch in time with the music, and in the same movement did a no handed back flip to her feet. She pretended she was a belly dancer reenacting what she had seen all the while raveing.

She was oblivious to the people around her who had all stopped their own raveing and backed up to give her room. She was now in the center of a fairly large circle with everyone in the room watching her moves. She knew that the last corus of the song was this one and as it ended she dropped into a squatting position and had one hand in front of her and one behind. The whole building was silent.

"Give it for miss. Diva!" rang through the speakers as the DJ made a few scratches with his turn tables.

Startled Kagome looked up.

Suddenly an explosion of cheering broke out around her. She stood up slightly embarrassed but it washed away in an instant when she spotted Inuyasha who was smirking at her with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Hey Chika! What's your name?" asked the DJ. Kagome turned and racked her brains for an answer not wanting to give him her real name.  
"Enya" she called back. Inuyasha walked up behind her and put his arms around her from behind pulling her into him.  
"Can we get another dance from Enya?" asked the DJ. Kagome grinned.  
"Ready to show me what you can do?" she asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked "Lets do this together. Follow my lead miss. Cheerleading captain." he said back. Kagome nodded to the DJ. Who called out "Lets get this party started!" and the music started up again.

Moving away from her Inuyasha started to rave. Kagome felt her jaw drop. She had never seen anyone rave as good as he did, he was brilliant. She started to rave too trying to match his in better patterns. It was a kind of duel that after a minuet or so stopped as Inuyasha smirked and dropped down and began to break dance. Kagome raised her eyebrows. Knowing what he wanted her to do. As he ducked down Kagome ran forward and did a back flip over him. The cheering grew louder. He stood up and they put their backs together and raved in a figure eight. The music began to die down. And they stopped at the end of the song.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome smiling and nodding for them to exit the circle of cheering people. Kagome followed and they went into a corner of the room where less people were, and where it was slightly darker.

A slower dance song came on and Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, her back to his chest. She started to sway her hips and placed a hand on top of his which was around her waist, and he followed. Kagome felt the music take them to a different world.

"What's with all the commotion at 'Fire lights?'" Sango asked Ayame, Ana and Miroku and to her annoyance Kouga. They had all stopped across the street and could hear the loud cheering and whooping from there. Ayame shrugged.  
"Should we go find out? We have nothing else to do. Maybe a little dancing would do us some good." she said winking to Kouga.  
"Where's your cousin Kagome?" he asked her. Ayame pouted.  
"You'd rather hang out with my cousin then cute little me?" Kouga blushed slightly.  
"Well yes- I mean no" he said hastily.  
"Then come on! Lets go dance!" Ayame said cheerfully taking his hand and dragging him across the street. Ana followed closely behind with a crooked grin.  
"Guess we should follow them." Sango said as she led the way across the street. Entering into the building they saw a large ring of people cheering, clapping and whooping as two people exited it. Sango couldn't see the people clearly through all the people in front of her.

"Guess we found our answer. Must have been a dance off." she said shrugging to Miroku.  
"Would you like to dance?" Miroku asked Sango looked at him with her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Miroku pouted innocently and Sango looked around and saw that Ayame and Kouga were already dancing very intently; Ayame was grinning with triumph. Ana was to be seen at the front of the building in the center of the dance floor raveing to her hearts content.

Sighing in defeat she took Miroku's outstretched hand and allowed him to steer her to the edge of the dance floor where he brought her to him and they danced. She hated to admit it but she was actually enjoying it. It was a few seconds when she was looking at the crowed in the darkened areas of the building, when she did a double take as she realized she knew the tall long dark haired boy dancing with a very pretty and sexy girl who both had their eyes closed and were dancing in a perfectly romantic way.

"Inuyasha?" She gasped surprised. Miroku looked up and followed her gaze seeing Inuyasha and the girl whom they did not know.  
"Hey your right. What's he doing here? And who is the gorgeous young specimen he's dancing with?" he said as his hand twitched and inched its way towards Sango's rear.  
"No idea bu-" she trailed off in shock not noticing his hand touching her.  
"Damn!" was all Miroku said surprised at both what he got away with, and the scene in front of him.

Kagome had her eyes closed and her free arm wrapped around Inuyasha's neck as he trailed his hands over her gently moving body. The sensation of her bear skin beneath his trailing fingers was sending sensational vibes up and down her body.

She slowly opened her eyes slightly looking up into Inuyasha's face, he also had his eyes barely open and was looking at her with somehow loving eyes.

Kagome's heart began to beat rapidly as he tilted his head down and gently placed his lips against her velvety soft ones. Time seemed to freeze as she pushed her lips back against his.  
After a few seconds his mouth opened slightly and he ran his tongue over her lower lip asking for access, she obliged and let him enter. Their tongue's swirled together for who knows how long, before reluctantly Inuyasha pulled away blushing almost as much as Kagome was, both holding a look of satisfaction on their faces.

Smiling they went back to dancing oblivious to the five onlookers who noticed them and who were all staring at them with disbelief and curiosity as who this mysterious girl Inuyasha was kissing so passionately happened to be.

* * *

Okay so I hope this is much more satisfying than the last one u.u I tried to get it as best as I pictured it in my mind, which happened to be extrodinarly impressive and romantic XP but anyway I had gotten a couple of reviews that I would like to answer all in good humor 'grins evily'

First off to Wqe who said: U know Inuyasha does not say "Keh!" he says Feh. Okay? U r a Baka in a foolish way!

1) I own the entire series of Inuyasha from episode 1-162 and movies 1-3, which is each in the orrigional language. In every single episode and movie he says "Keh!" "Feh" is the poor translation of this. They mean the same thing. I'm sorry if the orrigional language is to upsetting for you.

2) Who are you calling a Baka? You cant even spell you or are! (all in good fun! XP gotta tease)

And to Lilian:

Baka- Idiot, moron, fool, etc.

Kuso- I'm pretty sure its either "Shit!" or "Damn!"

oie- Hey

Hentai- Litterly meaning "Pervert"

Kakko ii- (I have it the wrong spelling before now xp) Cool, Awsome, etc.

Neko- cat

ichi- one

ni- two

san- three

yon- four

Na-ni - What

Ja ne- see you or talk to you later

Konbanwa- good evening

Konnechiwa- good afternoon

Ohayo- good morning

thats all that I think I have in here...if i've missed any please tell me and I can translate them for you. Until next time! Ja ne!


	10. Gomenasai!

Ack! . ; Gomenasai everyone!

bows repeatidly in apology

u.u i've been busy with writting and drawing out my manga

'Rainbow' and 'Simply B.S.' ,as well as my book (vol.1 of the cursed series) all of which

are getting ready for publishing within the next year or so if all goes acording to plan u.u

So i've been working really hard on all of them!

updates on all my storys will be really random, if at all!

I am terriably sorry to have to give up writting my fanfictions for now, but i promise i do still write them!

Just not enough to post as an actual chapter. . ; heh

Gomenasai i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me bows

Domo Arigato!

Momochi-Chan -


End file.
